My Guardian Angel
by xxCarrie-Annxx
Summary: Troyella oneshot. All I can say, is that 9 chances out of 10, you will cry. I couldn't come up with a good summary for it wout spoiling it, so just read to find out.


I don't know what possessed me to write this. I cried numerous times while writing it, so if you're emotionally weak, I wouldn't read this.

Disclaimer: Not a thing is mine.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A tear ran down the cheek of seventeen year old Gabriella Montez as she stepped out of her car. The wind started picking up, causing her soft, chocolate-brown hair to fly in every which direction. She shivered, but instead of going into the building ahead of her, she just stood there staring at it, wondering if she should go in or not.

The building, a funeral home, the last and first place Gabriella wanted to be. This would be the her last chance for her to say goodbye to her best, most closest friend, the now late Troy Bolton before he was laid beneath the ground. Gabriella didn't want to have to say goodbye though. She didn't want to have to face the cold, harsh reality that Troy was gone, and that he wasn't coming back.

Gabriella felt more tears slide down her cheeks, as a large lump started to form in her throat, as she remembered the argument they had just before he was in that car accident.

The car accident. The last thing Gabriella wanted to think about. He was chasing her down in his car a week ago to try to reconcile, but Gabriella was stubborn, and refused to stop, but instead, sped up, making Troy do the same. Just as she had crossed as the light turned red, Troy didn't notice the light had changed, and went to go through. He was struck and killed instantly by a tractor and trailer.

The argument was over something stupid. The argument, as well as the accident, was all her fault, at least, that's what she believed. Troy had recently started dating one of the cheerleaders, Jillian. Jillian was tall, pretty, blonde, and athletic. In other words, everything Gabriella wasn't. She had grown jealous of Jillian, because as soon as she saw him with her, she realized that she had feelings for Troy, but she too late. He was already taken, so she wound up taking her anger out on him, even though it wasn't his fault, and she knew that now, but once again, she was too late.

Gabriella sighed sadly, "Well, this is it." She willed herself inside the dreaded building.

Once inside, Gabriella she signed the guest book, and walked into the room containing Troy's lifeless body, laying in the casket at the far end of the room. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Bolton talking to a few other relatives of Troy's, but what surprised Gabriella was that Jillian was nowhere to be found.

'_The tramp probably doesn't even care.' _Gabriella thought disdainfully as she slowly walked towards the front of the room, '_Well, I guess this is it, my last chance to say goodbye.'_

Stopping in front of the casket, Gabriella felt fresh tears brimming in the corners of her eyes, as she glanced over Troy's lifeless body. Cuts were visible on his face and neck from the glass widows that had shattered, and the deep, caring, blue eyes of his were shut tight, never to open again. But, over all, he looked at peace.

Gabriella swallowed hard, trying to get the lump in her throat to go away, but to no avail. She had finally worked up the courage to say what needed to be said, "Troy, I just wanted to thank you for being the best friend a girl could ask for." she started, trying hard not to break down, "but, Troy, you shouldn't have come after me. You didn't do anything, so therefore, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at myself. I was mad at myself for not telling you how I felt before someone else came along and got you first." Gabriella took a deep breath, holding back what tears she could, "It really should've been me, not you. After the way I acted, I deserved to die."

"No, you don't." Gabriella jumped upon hearing another voice. She turned around, but no one was there.

"Hello? She asked, more confused than ever, "Who's there?" no one replied, which scared her, '_Oh well, maybe I'm just hearing things.' _She glanced at the floor, and found a small piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up, and saw that it was addressed to her, so she read it.

_Gabriella,_

_I love you_

_Troy_

Gabriella let a few tears fall from her eyes, as she bent over, and planted a soft kiss on Troy's cold forehead, "I love you too, my guardian angel."


End file.
